


First Time for Everything

by Humanity_Strongest_001



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bottom Diavolo, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Sex, Smut, Top Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001
Summary: They kissed furiously, Diavolo pushing Lucifer back till the back of his knees hit the couch. Lucifer collapsed bonelessly onto his bed, pulling Diavolo on top of him.
Relationships: Diavolo & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Obey me fanfic, so please dont judge

Diavolo had pushed Lucifer backwards, leading him to the seventh born's bedroom.He had wanted tonight to be special, hence the long, detailed and thought out plan, but all rational thought's had left his mind when his light gold eyes landed on Lucifer's form. He had changed since the morning, now much more darker in his choice of clothing and color pallet. It was darker, and much more...more demonic in a sense.

However Diavolo loved it, loved how wild and dangerous Lucifer looked with dark bangs around his eyes, how sexy he looked with those fitted black trousers cupping his backside. _'How he wished it was his hands there, holdi-'_

Diavolo flushed brightly and hesitated, he paused and took a step back. Lucifer turned around from where he stood, and smiled widely when he saw Diavolo. The house of lamentation was emtpy, Lucifer's younger brothers were out.

He walked forward, and there was sommething predatorial in his gaze, as if he were hunting Diavolo down like he was prey. The red haired male felt a shiver go up his spine, and tried to take another step back. However, his body betrayed him. He moved forward.

He gasped when Lucifer's hands touched his shoulders lightly, the gentle pressure drove Diavolo crazy and so he decided to step it up. He flicked Lucifer's exploring hand away from his arm and grabbed at the avatar of pride broad shoulder.

He pressed Lucifer against the wall, or tried to at least. Diavolo suddenly found himself leaning against the cool wood, his chest and face pushed up against it. He wanted Lucifer to dominate him, to feel Lucifer inside him. Diavolo growled low in his throat. "Lucifer!" he threatned, but his growl tapered off into a suprised gasp and moan. The oldest brother had pushed himself flush against the prince's lean and muscled body. Thrusting his hips and already straining erection into the supple flesh of Diavolo's ass.

Diavolo gasped and pushed back into the touch unconsiously, his body betraying him. He tried not to react. He really tried, but his body wouldn't listen to his mind. His body wanted Lucifer to dominate him. Like how he dominated him last week. 

The prince flushed at the thought, but pictures and memories whirled through his mind. _The time when Lucifer had gotten angry. Or when he had pinned Luicfer to the floor in the study. Diavolo had given him 'fuck me' eyes, but Lucifer had pulled away sharply. But now Lucifer_ wasn't pulling away now. Instead, he was pinning the prince to the wall. And Diavolo knew he was going to be well and truly fucked. 

However, Lucifer pulled away enough to turn Diavolo around so they were facing each other. Lucifer smiled suprisingly soft. "I want this night to be memorable, we both know that we've always wanted it rough. ' This is what I want. We can be rough when you are more accustomed to my considerable cock, 'kay?" he smirked slightly, but cocked his head to the side slightly. _He sounded like Asmodeus..._

Diavolo slowly nodded. He stared at Lucifer full plump lips. As if sensing Diavolo's distracrion, Lucifer bit down on his bottom lip and the prince couldn't help but lean up and kiss those gorgeous lips. The other male kissed back in earnest, hands trailing up Diavolo muscled torso and stopping at his neck. His long fingers tugged at the dark hair, eliciting a gasp from the Lord, which Diavolo caught easily with his mouth.

He pulled Diavolo forward gently, and led them to the bed. He switched their position, and the Lord tumbled backwards onto the bed, pulling Lucifer down on top of him. 

Lucifer latched onto Diavolo's neck, kissing and sucking and biting. Diavolo let out a breathy moan and arched up, pushing into the contact. Lucifer nipped at the lord's sensitive neck, and travelled lower. He trailed his tongue across the dark flesh, and scraped his teeth over Diavolo's sharp collarbones making the Lord groan, hands gripping Lucifer's shoulders.

Lucifer leaned back, admiring the dark bruises he had left on Diavolo skin. "Beautiful," he mumbled aloud, and the Lord flushed, squirming beneath Lucifer's gaze, but he ground upwards clumsily, and Lucifer stopped him with an almost bruising grip to his hips. However, before Diavolo could complain, Lucifer ground down sensually, trailing his fingertips down Diavolo sides.

“Please, Luci, I need you to touch me,” Diavolo moaned, using his nickname that Mammon had given. Lucifer's mouth and hips stopped moving.

“I am touching you,” Lucifer whispered in Diavolo's ear, tapping Diavolo's inner thigh to prove his point.

“You know what I fucking mean,” Diavolo breathed,he was getting impatient. He tightened his hold on Lucifer's shoulders once more.

“Where would you like me to touch you?” Lucifer asked, watching the rapid rise and fall of Diavolo's chest as he swirled his fingers in a small circle, skimming the hem of Diavolo's black pants.

“You know!” Diavolo said, and Luciferhummed out a quite no.

Diavolo, now too far gone to care about how desperate he sounded, he knew that Lucifer knew just how much that was. Lucifer whispered the word 'beg!'

"Please Lucifer, please!"

“Like this?” Lucifer smirked, sliding his hand under the hem of Diavol's boxers and cupping the Lord's dick and balls.

“Yes, fuck, yes, shit.” Diavolo moaned, grinding his dick into Lucifer's clumsily and unpracticed into his palm, resulting in rocking on Lucifer's dick. The combination of the two different frictions had his eyes rolling, his asshole twitching for Lucifer's cock to be buried in it. “Fuck, please Lucifer. Please?” he begged, tilting on the edge of a whine when Diavolos’ hand moved away.

“You’re desperate for it, aren’t you?” Lucifer let out a small chuckle, letting his hand hover a few millimetres from Diavolo's dick. The restraint he was holding over himself was slipping, Diavolo’s reactions stealing his will to hold back but they were breathtaking enough for him to hold out a few moments longer. So he undid Diavolo's belt expertly, practically throwing the leather strap over his soulder.

However, Diavolo pushed himself up onto his elbows, and pushed Lucifer off him. Lucifer scrambled off him. _Had he done something wrong? Was Diavolo okay?_ But to his suprise, Diavolo clamboured off the bed, and stood in front of him, clothes andhis red hair a rumpled mess. He dropped to Lucifer's lap, straddling him with muscular thighs on either side of Lucifer's narrown waist.

Diavolo dipped his head and nipped at Lucifer’ lips. "I wanna try something" he murmured. Diavolo's mouth once again sealed over his. His kiss was desperate and deep and Lucifer felt it everywhere. This time when he released Lucifer’s mouth, he trailed kisses down his throat and along his chest. Then, to Lucifer’ disbelief, he was back on his feet, and dropping to his knees smoothly in front of Lucifer. His nose nuzzled Lucifer’s groin and inhaled deeply, rutting his nose against Lucifer's trouseres.

The door opened as Lucifer cussed and stood there was Mammon and Levi, who had his phone out and recording. 

Lucifer cussed as he grabbed his black robe.

"You two...." He growled as Diavolo stood up, before the older brother could say anything, Mammon and Levi ran out and could be heard laughing.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes**

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it and would like to read more❤️🥰  
> Don't judge me harshly 🙏  
> Thanks for reading 😉😊
> 
> Also comment on who you want next.... i.e. Solomon/Asmodeus, Beel/male MC


End file.
